<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[盾冬/锤基]你们搞到真的了 by yanguang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007292">[盾冬/锤基]你们搞到真的了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang'>yanguang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanguang/pseuds/yanguang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：巴基写锤基虐文，洛基写盾冬黄丨文，成为各自圈内的神仙太太。后来这件事被史蒂夫和索尔发现了……</p><p>1.3w一发完，狗血搞笑ooc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[盾冬/锤基]你们搞到真的了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天是个好天气，巴基打算出门买李子。</p><p> </p><p>虽然他感觉自己好像有点胖了，但是每当他对着食物犹疑要不要下口的时候，史蒂夫总是温柔地告诉他，多吃点对身体好，有助于恢复记忆。</p><p> </p><p>出门的时候手机突然响了一声，巴基一看，是一条广告短信。</p><p> </p><p>全世界最大型的同人作品交流网站欢迎您入驻！</p><p> </p><p>找到您感兴趣的标签……后面还有一堆他看不太懂的名词。</p><p> </p><p>同人作品？他在脑中回想了一下，好像听过这个词，差不多就是给别人写小说。但他不太明白自己怎么会收到这个短信，他平时也不看这些东西啊。</p><p> </p><p>把手机放回口袋，巴基又快快乐乐出门买李子了。</p><p> </p><p>到了他平时常去的水果摊，熟练地挑了众多李子中那些又大又圆乌黑水灵的，他总能挑到最甜的。老板特别喜欢这个小伙子，每次来买李子都会买一大堆，还不会讨价还价，他觉得巴基肯定的给一家人买的，一个人哪吃得了这么多，只不过没见到过他家人。</p><p> </p><p>满意地提着两大兜李子，巴基打算回家，没想到，一转身就遇到了熟人。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨巴基！怎么你也在这？”</p><p> </p><p>洛基穿着常服气喘吁吁地从道另一边跑来，看起来像是在参加一场长跑比赛。</p><p> </p><p>“我来买水果。你是来地球健身的吗？”巴基问。没想到洛基看起来是个弱不禁风打法师，背后竟然在偷偷锻炼身体。巴基感觉自己手里的李子重了几分。</p><p> </p><p>洛基喘了半天，睥睨一眼巴基，没好气地说：“我健什么身？我身体好着呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你跑什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我把索尔王座砸了。然后我就跑了，没想到他居然还追到地球来！太小气了，王座又不是不能再建。”</p><p> </p><p>原来没在健身，巴基松了一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得索尔越来越近了，我先走了，下次再见。”</p><p> </p><p>说完洛基就一溜烟地跑了。都一千多岁了还能跑这么快，巴基羡慕地想。不知道我和史蒂夫老了会怎么样……</p><p> </p><p>“巴恩斯？你怎么在这？”耳边响起索尔急切的声音。</p><p> </p><p>巴基回头一看，索尔披着他显眼的红披风，身上还穿着铠甲，手上拎着锤子，像被雇来催债的。周围来买李子的人都用怪异的眼神看着索尔。</p><p> </p><p>“我来买水果。”巴基重复了刚才对洛基说过的话，“你是来找你弟弟的？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的！洛基太不让人省心了，不知怎么就跑到地球来。我太担心他了，万一绑架了可怎么办？”索尔急切地说。</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得不太有可能有人能把他绑架……”巴基怀疑地说，倒是洛基对地球挺危险的。他记得史蒂夫说洛基上次来的时候在天上开了个洞。</p><p> </p><p>“先不说这个，你看到他了没？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基指了指与刚刚洛基逃跑的相反方向。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢！下次再见，替我向史蒂夫问好。”说完索尔也跑了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巴基开开心心回到公寓，一边吃刚买的新鲜李子一边刷手机，时代真是进步飞快，他年轻的时候消息传播还都靠着报纸和广播。不过由于信息爆炸带来的负面影响，他看到的尽是些没用的垃圾新闻——什么某某影业十年来没获一项奥斯卡奖、史塔克工业新收购了某某公司、专家证实外星人是不存在的……</p><p> </p><p>但我今天刚看到两个活蹦乱跳外星人啊，巴基想。</p><p> </p><p>这些没什么意义的新闻太无聊了，他点到短信页面，鬼使神差点开了早上收到的那条广告后面附的网址。</p><p> </p><p>刚进网站需要注册账号，要求取一个不能重复的用户名。</p><p> </p><p>巴基抱着手机想了想——就叫red star吧。既是他肩上的星星，也是史蒂夫胸口的星星。</p><p> </p><p>注册完信息后，巴基终于看到了网站主页。页面上各种各样的标签会跳转到相关页面，这些标签似乎并不都是存在的单词，更像是把两个人的名字拼合起来的造词。</p><p> </p><p>漫无目的在主页上划来划去，巴基突然看到一个有些熟悉的星词——thorki。</p><p> </p><p>似乎有一种既视感，巴基心想。怀着一探究竟的心情点开这个关键词，一排帖子列表映入巴基眼里。</p><p> </p><p>点开一篇名字为：弟弟不在家时该干的事的帖子，果然——文中的男主和男主名字是索尔和洛基！再往后看，索尔和洛基的设定都是另一个星球的神，甚至还是兄弟。不会有这么巧合的事情——所以在这篇文里，乃至这个论坛的索尔和洛基，一定就是他认识的那个索尔和洛基了。</p><p> </p><p>巴基突然明白了什么叫同人作品。</p><p> </p><p>发现了新知识的巴基急不可耐地向下看去，但文章的内容令他大失所望——文章只在开头说了两兄弟的关系，后来洛基突然没了，索尔就每天日理万机处理国家政事成了阿斯加德历史上最伟大的王。不如改名叫索尔奥丁森传记。</p><p> </p><p>这不胡扯，巴基心里不屑地想，今天洛基不就从阿斯加德跑了，索尔可是立马就追过来了，哪有什么日理万机。弟弟不在家你就干这个？</p><p> </p><p>而且评论里的大多数人也觉得这篇文不符合现实：</p><p> </p><p>-好ooc……是不是打错tag了</p><p> </p><p>-锤基火了什么人都来蹭热度，圈大了就是不安宁。给爷爬</p><p> </p><p>-楼主根本就是黑吧？</p><p> </p><p>虽然一些现代的网络用语巴基还不太懂，但还是很欣慰大多数人都不认同这个作者的观点，自己也评论了一条：</p><p> </p><p>red star：你写的不符合事实，索尔根本不会放着洛基自己跑了。</p><p> </p><p>然后退出页面，又在津津有味看了会其他人写的文，明显比刚刚的写的好多了。打算关掉界面的时候，巴基突然收到一条消息。</p><p> </p><p>居然是刚刚巴基评论的那篇文的作者回复：凭什么说我写的不符合事实，你看到了？觉得我写的不好你怎么不去自己写？</p><p> </p><p>怎么戾气这么大？巴基觉得他评论的也都是是实话啊。不过转念一想，这个作者还真未必有他写的好呢，曾经在军营的时候他给史蒂夫写过好多信。那时候也缺纸笔，战火纷飞动荡不安的时代，每句话每个字都是反复斟酌才落笔，哪像现在，想见面随时都能打电话，提笔写文章更是不在话下。</p><p> </p><p>这么想着，巴基打开了网站的编辑页面，既然文章作者都这么说了，不如就把他今天看到的事写下来吧。不过又不能写的太真实，索尔洛基的事情不能被别人发现，把他们的事稍微艺术加工一下——</p><p> </p><p>洛基因为嫉妒索尔继承王位，在索尔继位的时候捅了索尔一刀，随后只身逃到了地球，索尔因为担心弟弟顾不上王位便来到了地球寻找洛基。当时索尔到的地方正下着雨而空无一人，索尔只看到了洛基用幻术留给他的一句话：索尔，我深爱着你，也痛恨着你拥有我不曾得到的一切，你再也找不到我了。索尔看了后疯狂地淋着雨奔跑，却永远也找不到洛基。从此他们再也没见过面。</p><p> </p><p>终于写完了——巴基长舒一口气，对自己的作品满意极了。既符合事实，又有故事效果，比刚刚他看到的那篇文好多了。</p><p> </p><p>把文章命名为永远得不到的你，巴基点击了最下面的发表。</p><p> </p><p>等他关闭了网页，外面的天色已经有点黑了。居然写了一下午，巴基有点惊讶，他记得史蒂夫还嘱咐过他不要长时间看手机屏幕。正打算关掉手机的时候，他突然想到了洛基，不知道索尔找到他了没有？</p><p> </p><p>打开短信界面，巴基编辑了一条短信发给洛基。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：索尔找到你了吗？</p><p> </p><p>洛基回复的相当快：</p><p> </p><p>Loki：早就找到了，我都在仙宫待半天了。你是不是告诉他我藏哪了？</p><p> </p><p>巴基疑惑地皱了皱眉，他没告诉索尔洛基去哪了啊。然后他突然想到，与阿斯加德不一样，地球是圆的。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：我没有啊，可能是索尔比较了解你吧。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：算了吧，他要是了解我就该把王位让出来。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：……我觉得不太好。对了，你看看这个网站。</p><p> </p><p>巴基把同人网站给洛基发了过去。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：这是什么？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：这个网站上有好多关于你的文章，你可以看看。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：还有人给我写文章？夸我的还是骂我的？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：没有骂你的，但好像也没有夸你的……你看看吧。</p><p> </p><p>发完这条洛基就没再回复巴基，估计正在看网站。再回复的时候，已经半个多小时后了。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：这是你写的？ </p><p> </p><p>洛基把巴基刚刚写的文章的链接发给他。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：你怎么看出来的？  巴基心里一惊，他明明已经艺术加工过了。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：你写的都这么明显了我又不是傻子，明显就是今天的事。而且为什么结局我和索尔永远不见面？</p><p> </p><p>巴基知道洛基喜欢索尔。他不停地恶作剧不停地搞破坏，其实也只是想要索尔多在意他一点，而表达感情的话从来说不出口罢了。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：你们又没有真的在一起我为什么不能写。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：你……你等着。</p><p> </p><p>洛基看完巴基写的那篇文后就认出来是他写了。但是——巴基竟然在最后让他和索尔永远不见面，洛基要气死了。他心中有一个关于报复巴基的绝妙主意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>隔天，巴基又一次收到了洛基的消息，但只有一个网址。巴基好奇地点开——如果他当时知道是什么内容的话一定会阻止自己，千万不要看。</p><p> </p><p>【stucky】向你而生</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫轻轻地把手放到巴基胸口，说：“我真的可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基眼中仿佛有水雾氤氲着，视线变得模糊不清，他含糊地开口：“来吧……”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>文章通篇几乎没有剧情，全文都是关于史蒂夫和巴基丝直白露骨的xing丨描写。评论也是一片夸赞：</p><p> </p><p>-神仙太太！！！！我好了！！</p><p> </p><p>-肉好香呜呜呜呜呜盾冬是真的</p><p> </p><p>-太太的描写太有张力了我不行了</p><p> </p><p>文章作者的用户名是LIES。</p><p> </p><p>巴基脸看的红一阵白一阵，仿佛是心思被看穿了一般的窘迫。他不知道自己是怎么看完的，毕竟那是他和史蒂夫的名字——他脑中甚至已经出现了他们在床上做那些文中描写的画面。</p><p> </p><p>如果他和史蒂夫真的……</p><p> </p><p>巴基赶紧摇了摇头，把不和谐画面赶出脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：这是你写的？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>Loki：对呀。怎么样？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：我和史蒂夫从来没做过那样的事！你怎么能这样写我们？</p><p> </p><p>Loki：我写什么是我的自由，你不是也把我和索尔写成永远不能见面？</p><p> </p><p>原来洛基是为了报复他把他们写成了BE，他意识到。</p><p> </p><p>然而——巴基巴恩斯向来不是个服输的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他打开文档编辑页面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>几小时后发表了一篇锤基BE高虐文。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>出于报复对方的心理，他们互相攀比着发表文章，巴基把锤基写的更虐一点，洛基就把盾冬写的更x一点。并且两人实际上都了解对方，所以文中的描写总是感人至深沈博绝丽，这么几番文字上的争斗下来，各自成了彼此cp圈里的高产神仙太太。</p><p> </p><p>一个是BE虐文写手red star太太，一个是R丨8黄丨暴写手LIES太太。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>首页-盾冬-闲聊水贴区</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-大家看white star太太新更的图了吗！！</p><p> </p><p>-已经不吃不喝欣赏了一整天，呜呜呜太太画的巴基太传神了。都去给老子转评赞！！！</p><p> </p><p>-没错白星太太是神仙下凡！！！！</p><p> </p><p>-不过这次又没打tag</p><p> </p><p>-是的太太不管单人图还是cp图从来不打tag……如果不是别人安利我差点没有发现！</p><p> </p><p>-那正好给刚入坑的新人安利一下！盾冬圈神仙画手太太white star，画作多以吧唧单人为主，部分盾冬芽詹，但是从来不打盾冬tag所以在盾冬主页找不到。镇圈之宝了解一下！</p><p> </p><p>-是宝藏太太</p><p> </p><p>-是宝藏太太！！！！</p><p> </p><p>-也有可能是怕被说蹭热度吧，毕竟white star太太的图还是吧唧单人居多，有的人就是看不惯太太们火</p><p> </p><p>-抱紧我的白星太太（）</p><p> </p><p>-↑太太是大家的！！！（怒）</p><p> </p><p>-没办法圈子大了就是什么人都有</p><p> </p><p>-上上上楼抱紧太太的请排队谢谢</p><p> </p><p>-但是太太从来没和粉丝互动过……看起来很高冷</p><p> </p><p>-是啊太太从来都是默默发图</p><p> </p><p>-大家有没有翻到过太太最初的那条动态？那条应该是太太唯一发过的文字了</p><p> </p><p>-看到过！当时我还问群里的姐妹太太是不是有什么瓜来着</p><p> </p><p>-楼上想多了。我是从太太刚发图那会就关注的，太太真的除了图再没发过别的，其他平台也没有账号</p><p> </p><p>-那句我爱你可能是对巴基说的吧，太太是真爱粉</p><p> </p><p>-这个账号都是为了盾冬，太太太好了5555555</p><p> </p><p>-也可能是对现实里认识的人</p><p> </p><p>-但毕竟我们也不了解太太，还是不要瞎猜了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巴基正在家中冥思苦想怎么把洛基写的更惨一点，外面响起一阵敲门声。他立刻握紧拳头，几乎下意识地进入了戒备状态，在罗马尼亚逃亡的那段时光始终挥之不去。</p><p> </p><p>“巴基？你在家吗？”</p><p> </p><p>是史蒂夫的声音。</p><p> </p><p>终于松了一口气，巴基走到门口开门。巴基轻轻转动门把手，当锁芯发出“咔哒”一声、合页张开后，史蒂夫立刻露出了笑容，像蛋糕上被撒了糖霜。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么这么高兴？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为见到你了呀！这几天神盾局一直有事，我没时间来找你。你最近怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“我过得很好。你看，我已经适应了现代的货币，适应了现代的工具，还有互联网——它比过去方便多了不是吗？”他积极地、努力地去适应现代生活，并且乐于接受改变。比如他最近沉迷的某某网站。</p><p> </p><p>他猛然间想起洛基写过的一篇文，就像现在这样——史蒂夫敲开了巴基家的门，他进来，他说他想他了，然后……然后就开始了不可描述的内容。</p><p> </p><p>“很高兴你喜欢现在这个时代！”史蒂夫没意识到巴基神情突然变得窘迫，“我刚刚得知自己醒来后已经70年后的时候，可是好一阵子才适应过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“毕竟你那时候始终孤单一人……而我意识清醒后，我知道你会一直陪着我。”</p><p> </p><p>他的生命被匕首割开，而这道不停滴血的伤疤持续了七十年。</p><p> </p><p>“巴基，你不在的那段时光里，我万分痛苦。整个世界都离我而去。”史蒂夫怀着种种情绪看向巴基，那时他意识到，痛苦也是有质量的，这份质量压得他喘不过气。</p><p> </p><p>“我救了那么多人，但却唯独……”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿，别这么说。我告诉过你很多次，这不是你的错，别自责，好吗？”巴基安慰地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩。</p><p> </p><p>“我曾经那么孤独，巴基。我今天来是为了——”</p><p> </p><p>后面的话被他的手机铃声打断，当他看到拨号人的时候，面色变得凝重起来。</p><p> </p><p>“是弗瑞，有一个紧急任务。巴基，我得离开了。”尽管对自己不得不离开感到抱歉，他依然从柔软的沙发上起身。身为美国队长的责任感。</p><p> </p><p>“我和你一起去吧。”巴基说，“我也不想整天待在家里，好像我真的在养老一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“好，那你要小心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>洛基躺在床上百无聊赖，自从他上次逃出去后，索尔就下令严格看守彩虹桥，他没机会溜出去了。他打开手机——他不得不承认人类发明的东西可太有意思了，是洛基最近半夜不睡觉盯着电子屏幕的罪魁祸首。“虽然我们是神，但神也要有良好作息。”这句话索尔说了不知道多少遍。当然，洛基每次都虚心接受，以及，下次还敢。</p><p> </p><p>熟练地打开同人论坛，他点开其他用户给他的留言，满意地欣赏人类对他的赞美。什么谢谢太太神仙下凡一滴不剩这些他都听腻了，人类的彩虹屁该换换花样了。</p><p> </p><p>翻着翻着突然看着这样一条留言：</p><p> </p><p>你这什么文笔啊写这么烂还敢发上来？</p><p> </p><p>洛基皱眉，删评拉黑一键完成。心里不屑地冷哼一声，我写来又不是给你看的。他只是为了报复巴基把他和索尔每次都写成BE，巴基写的每篇文他都看了，不是什么生死两隔就是永不相见——所以他就把巴基和史蒂夫写得更x。</p><p> </p><p>但是最近他有点没灵感了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“洛基？你还没睡？”索尔走进他的房间，身上的衬衫和长裤有几处破损和撕裂。洛基知道只有索尔去地球的时候才会穿便装，而这身装束显然是刚刚从地球回来，洛基又气又委屈，他被捉回来后每天在仙宫都要腻死了，同样的景色都看了一千多年早看够了，索尔倒是每天忙里忙外地两头跑。</p><p> </p><p>“谢谢关心，我已经在睡觉了，和你说话的是我的幻象。”</p><p> </p><p>好吧，索尔知道洛基还在生自己的气，他只好讨好地坐到洛基床边，说：“你真的不能去地球了，你上次闹出那么大的乱子，我已经向神盾局保证……”</p><p> </p><p>“我不想听你跟他们保证什么，”洛基一脚踹在索尔的腰上，当然没真的用力，“现在你应该保证再也不靠近我的床。床单刚洗的，别把你的脏衣服蹭过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“呃……好吧，我没注意。”索尔尴尬地站起身，拍了拍身上的尘土。</p><p> </p><p>“太棒了，现在地板也脏了。你到底去地球干什么了把自己弄成这个鬼样子，和那个绿色肌肉怪物在泥里打了一架？海姆达尔看到你的时候有没有以为你是来乞讨的把你轰出去？”</p><p> </p><p>刚刚还光滑整洁的地面多了点索尔身上掉下来的沙土，洛基自认为凶狠地瞪了一眼索尔。</p><p> </p><p>“我也没办法。有人在平民区装了炸弹，疏散群众耽误了太多时间。有一颗炸弹在大楼里始终无法定位，所以——史蒂夫就冲进去了，然后巴恩斯也跟着冲进去了，他们在炸弹附近，史蒂夫的盾阻止了炸弹对外部的冲击。”索尔回忆起当时的画面，史蒂夫在情急下的反应是对了，如果爆炸扩散的话极有可能伤到平民。</p><p> </p><p>“你是说——他们受伤了？”</p><p> </p><p>“弟弟，我也受伤了。”索尔委屈地指了指身上衣服的破损。</p><p> </p><p>“你又死不了。”洛基不耐烦地说。衣服是挺破的，伤口可一点没有。神又不怕被炸弹炸。“好了我现在不想见你，你可以走了。”</p><p> </p><p>洛基再床上翻了个身，重新打开手机。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧……那你早点休息。”</p><p> </p><p>索尔在心里默默叹气，洛基最近总是对着手机不知道在干什么，对他爱答不理的。</p><p> </p><p>唉，自己在洛基心中的地位还不如地球的玩具。</p><p> </p><p>看到索尔离开后，洛基才切换到论坛界面。</p><p> </p><p>然而他正心里悄悄感谢索尔——刚才的一番话让他思如泉涌。</p><p> </p><p>哈。他们受伤了。</p><p> </p><p>爆炸，伤口，我冲向你，你保护我，多么完美的关键词。</p><p> </p><p>一篇关于危险中萌发爱情的战损小x文呼之欲出。灵感真是说来就来呀。</p><p> </p><p>他一边想象巴基看到这篇文之后气到跳脚的表情一边飞速码字，心情无比舒畅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>今天阿斯加德的神也依然没有规律作息。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>尽管多次说明自己没受什么重伤，巴基依然在史蒂夫的强烈要求下去处理了伤口。实际上当爆炸袭来的时候，巴基下意识地用左臂去抵挡伤害，而史蒂夫的盾也阻止了大部分爆炸的冲击和热量，他最强烈的感受就是胸腔和颈椎被他的金属胳膊震得生疼，相比之下皮外伤倒真不算什么。而史蒂夫四倍的愈合能力也使他身上几乎没什么损伤，总的来说，他们两个其实都没什么大碍。</p><p> </p><p>等他们处理好伤口离开史塔克旗下的医院的时候，史蒂夫依然围在他身边不停地问有没有感觉好点。</p><p> </p><p>“我真的没问题，我很好，真的。”</p><p> </p><p>“可你流了好多血……巴基，下次遇到危险不要跟过来。”</p><p> </p><p>“我怕你被炸烂了，”巴基觉得史蒂夫就差弄台轮椅推着他走了，“我又不是没受过比这更严重的伤——天哪，我以前不会也是这么对你的吧？你小时候一咳嗽我就觉得你要死了。”</p><p> </p><p>“我已经没有那些病了。”史蒂夫正色道。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，好吧。但美国队长也是人。对了，我们出去之前你是不是有什么话没说完？”史蒂夫本来是想说什么，后来被电话打断了。</p><p> </p><p>听到这话史蒂夫的态度反倒有点扭捏：“呃……其实……我本来是想让你过来和我一起住。”他有点不好意思地看了眼巴基，“我总是担心你融入不进现代生活，也没什么人和你说话再说我的公寓也够大，反正是够我们两个住进去。但是——实际上你适应的很好，比我好多了。看来我的担心是多余的，你拒绝也没有关系。”</p><p> </p><p>原来是为了这个。</p><p> </p><p>他想起小时候他们到对方家里玩，玩到晚上直接就住下了，每次都在一个被窝里。巴基不自觉勾起嘴角，他靠近史蒂夫用愉悦的语气说：“那是不是要巴基哥哥给你讲睡前故事才能睡着呀？”</p><p> </p><p>“巴基！我是认真的。”</p><p> </p><p>美国队长专属的正经语气，不解风情地像活在上个世纪。</p><p> </p><p>“我当然同意了，只要你别嫌弃我。”巴基在心里无奈地翻了个白眼。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么会！”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好知道你不会……走吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“太好了！那我们直接去我的公寓吧？”史蒂夫看起来跃跃欲试高兴极了，“离这里不是很远。”</p><p> </p><p>“好——不对，我得去一下我家里拿点东西。”</p><p> </p><p>他买的两大袋李子还没吃完呢，可不能浪费了，拿走。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>首页-盾冬-闲聊水贴区</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-啊啊啊啊啊啊盾冬同框了！！！拍到了他们在医院门口说话！！[图片][图片]</p><p> </p><p>-是今天的吗？？</p><p> </p><p>-就是刚刚！！！我亲眼看到拍下来！！流泪.JPG</p><p> </p><p>-天啊啊啊啊啊发糖了发糖了</p><p> </p><p>-盾冬是真的5555555</p><p> </p><p>-正主发糖我暴毙</p><p> </p><p>-为什么会去医院啊？他们是受伤了吗</p><p> </p><p>-不太清楚……因为他们确实是从医院出来的但是看不出有什么伤，而且两个人有说有笑走出来！！！我还看到巴基和史蒂夫靠的特别近说了一句话！！！！！没拍到太可惜了</p><p> </p><p>-？？？？真的吗？？？是不是表白了？？</p><p> </p><p>-？？不是70年前就表白过了吗</p><p> </p><p>-我痛哭流涕我要向世界大喊盾冬是真的！！</p><p> </p><p>-你在说什么盾冬不是早就结婚同居了吗</p><p> </p><p>-孩子都有了吧？</p><p> </p><p>-我搞到真的了！！！！！</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巴基来到史蒂夫公寓后真切的感受到，神盾局待遇真好。巨大的落地窗一眼能眺望到蓝天，摆放整齐的桌椅、柔软舒服的沙发都一尘不染。巴基一头栽进软绵绵的抱枕里，“太舒服啦！你怎么不早点叫我来？”</p><p> </p><p>“我怕你不愿意。”</p><p> </p><p>“我这不是愿意了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。你先躺着，我去收拾收拾你的房间。” </p><p> </p><p>深埋抱枕之下传来一声闷闷的“嗯”，史蒂夫转身走到给巴基准备的卧室，把被褥铺上。</p><p> </p><p>好久没摸过这么柔软的东西了，巴基头从众多抱枕中露出来，他环视了一圈房间的格局，两间卧室挨在一起，沙发和书架摆在客厅，落地窗边是通向楼上的楼梯。这么看来还跟他过去的房子布局挺像的。</p><p> </p><p>巴基从沙发上下来，走向窗边的书架。上面的书大多是历史相关，还有一些文学作品。巴基觉得他也可以看看这些历史书，毕竟在他漫长的人生中大多数时间他都不曾真实地活着。</p><p> </p><p>最上面一层的书上平放着一个厚厚的本子，巴基好奇地拿下来。</p><p> </p><p>封面是空白，而第二页画着一副轮廓分明、线条精致的人像——那就是巴基自己。这应该是他刚刚参军的时候，那时候他头发还没有现在这么长，还穿着笔挺的军装。他向后翻，后面几乎每一页都是他自己或者他的史蒂夫共同的肖像，偶尔还有几张二战时史蒂夫家的外景轮廓。</p><p> </p><p>“巴基我弄好了……哎你怎么看到这个了。”史蒂夫从卧室走出来，正好看见巴基在看他的画本。</p><p> </p><p>“画得挺好看的……”巴基把画本交还到史蒂夫手上，这么多自己被史蒂夫画下来，这个事实仍然令他脸颊发烫。“你怎么画了……嗯……画了这么多我？”</p><p> </p><p>“你不在的时候，我很想你。”史蒂夫直视着巴基的眼睛，在那样的眼神下他无论如何都不会说半点谎话，“所以我只好把你画下来。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧……竟然画了这么多，你照着什么画的？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基觉得史蒂夫应该是画的他的照片，但他过去好像没照过这么多。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是凭印象画的。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你还能画这么像？我记得你小时候画的还没这么好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你的样子已经刻在我脑子里了。还记得吗，小时候你可是我唯一的模特。我绝对忘不掉你的样子。而且——还是你更好看。”</p><p> </p><p>“别恭维我，我可不吃这套。”巴基的眼神飘忽的窗外，小鹿乱撞的像个小孩子。当他少年热血一腔孤勇地冲上战场时总是希望时间能过得快点，以至于在冰里醒来后徒然衰老的七十年令他震惊，但依然庆幸在漫长的冰封中他炽热的心从未老去。</p><p> </p><p>“我没恭维你，我说的是实话。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“真的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>首页-盾冬-闲聊水贴区</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-最近白星太太都没怎么更新5555</p><p> </p><p>-没有粮的日子度日如年</p><p> </p><p>-没有太太的图看我要死了</p><p> </p><p>-没有太太的图看我要死了+1</p><p> </p><p>-我也想看新图！旧图已经被我舔了一万遍了，明明正主刚发过糖，我好贪婪</p><p> </p><p>-你不是一个人……</p><p> </p><p>-可能太太最近现实比较忙没时间画图吧……</p><p> </p><p>-大概是。太太什么时候再下一次凡 [给口饭吃吧我已经十分钟没吃饭了.JPG]</p><p> </p><p>-等等先别嚎了！！！LIES太太更新了！！！都给我冲</p><p> </p><p>-深夜福利？！</p><p> </p><p>-是战损车我好了我又活了</p><p> </p><p>-LIES 不亏盾冬圈内第一赛车手，太太的肾还好吗？我快冲不动了</p><p> </p><p>-太太一脚油门我就再也回不来了</p><p> </p><p>-不知道有没有可能white star太太和LIES太太联动（我在做梦）</p><p> </p><p>-不可能的，白星太太是标准的清水画手</p><p> </p><p>-想多了，从来没给文画过配图</p><p> </p><p>-万一呢，梦还是要有的</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫和巴基把房间里的东西都收拾妥当后，天色已经逐渐暗下来，他们在客厅开了暖色的灯光。</p><p> </p><p>巴基一个人趴在沙发上，胸口垫着软软的抱枕，他整个人都要陷进去了。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：听说你被炸了？史蒂夫还帮你挡了一下？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：谢谢关心……索尔告诉你的？</p><p> </p><p>Loki：不然还能有谁。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：听说你在仙宫出不来了？</p><p> </p><p>Loki：你听谁说的？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：索尔向神盾局保证你再也不来地球捣乱了……</p><p> </p><p>Loki：我就知道。我现在觉得我上个厕所都有人监视我。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：那你挺惨的。</p><p> </p><p>太惨了，人身自由都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>那下次的文就写洛基被索尔囚禁在监狱中生不如死……啊，怪不得人们都说艺术源于生活。</p><p> </p><p>一个令巴基疑惑的现象是他写的文中洛基越惨读者们就越喜欢，热度越高，一边说着“好虐啊呜呜呜”，一边求更新，事实似乎是大家都喜欢看洛基的惨样。</p><p> </p><p>打开论坛首页，随意翻了翻有没有消息，正好在首页看到了洛基新发的文。竟然直接上了首页榜单——热度高得离谱。巴基点开，明晃晃的“战损车”三个大字在他眼前。</p><p> </p><p>他有点脸颊发烫地瞄了眼史蒂夫，史蒂夫正坐在旁边的沙发上认真看着今天的晚间新闻，在注意到巴基的视线后问道：“怎么了巴基？”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么没什么。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基赶紧收回了探寻的视线。</p><p> </p><p>“哦。你如果不喜欢看这个……”</p><p> </p><p>“不不不我没有不喜欢，你继续看。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”史蒂夫的注意力又回到了电视新闻。</p><p> </p><p>巴基自认为没什么表情地看完了全文。至少史蒂夫没发现他在看这种少儿不宜的文字，主角还是他自己。巴基心里却开始心猿意马东想西想，嗯……文里描写的他们在受伤后发现对方原来如此在意自己，拥抱着彼此互通心意，然后就……</p><p> </p><p>好吧，不得不承认洛基描写得的确旖旎又香艳，但事实是史蒂夫发现巴基受伤后立刻带他离开爆炸现场处理伤口。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：你写的也太离谱了，哪有人一边流血一边干这种事啊？</p><p> </p><p>Loki：我和索尔也没爱的死去活来啊。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：……那难道你不期待吗？</p><p> </p><p>Loki：期待什么？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：期待索尔喜欢你啊，别装了，我知道你对你哥哥有不正常的感情。</p><p> </p><p>Loki：我可没有！我巴不得看他受苦。</p><p> </p><p>得了吧，时不时瞟向索尔的小眼神是谁的？跟在索尔背后恶作剧的是谁？你在网上的名字是LIES，你本身就是一个谎言。</p><p> </p><p>巴基关掉聊天界面，懒得跟他理论这件事。重新回到洛基那篇上到首页的文，这种没什么剧情纯ghs的文章竟然有这么高热度，是不是有点不正常。评论也是清一色的赞美，巴基跳过那些夸LIES太太神仙文笔的，给几个感叹盾冬绝美爱情的评论点了赞。</p><p> </p><p>在他打算关掉论坛开始写新的虐文的时候，突然意识到，刚刚说LIES写得好的那些人，他们的用户名看起来好像……有几分相似？</p><p> </p><p>他们大都以LO、TO或AG开头，后面是为了避免重复看起来毫无关联的数字。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>这明显是刷热度吧？？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>意识到洛基的文章上首页是用小号刷的时候，他先是打开了和洛基的聊天窗口打算质问他。</p><p> </p><p>随后又冷静地想了想，如果是洛基自己注册的这些小号，他其实用不着评论自己的文章，他的点赞和评论很可能是另有人为之。</p><p> </p><p>TO、LO、AG……</p><p> </p><p>Thor Odinson？Loki Odinson？？Asgard？？？</p><p> </p><p>真巧。</p><p> </p><p>那些小号不会都是索尔吧？？？</p><p> </p><p>如果真的是索尔，他给洛基刷热度——那他肯定看到洛基写的文了，那他是不是也有可能知道巴基也在写关于他们文？</p><p> </p><p>巴基心情复杂地在聊天框中找到索尔。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：嗨索尔！听说你弟弟最近过得不错？</p><p> </p><p>这个开场白烂透了。洛基刚跟他抱怨过他在仙宫多无趣。</p><p> </p><p>Thor：你好！洛基其实最近心情不是很好，但他倒是对人类的玩具挺着迷的。有什么事情吗？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：哦没什么……你知不知道这个网站？</p><p> </p><p>Thor：同人论坛？我知道，洛基也在上面发文章来着。</p><p> </p><p>果然……巴基心里捏了把汗。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：那你是不是注册了很多账号给洛基点赞？</p><p> </p><p>Thor：你怎么知道？</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：呃……我看到了就猜测是你，没想到真的是，好巧，哈哈</p><p> </p><p>Thor：好吧，我承认确实是我做的。我也是无意中看到洛基手机上的网页没关，看到了他在网络上发文章。地球的东西确实很厉害，那么小的东西能存储这么多文字。洛基是一个需要称赞的人，从小就是。所以我注册了很多账号——花了很长时间，注册规则太复杂了，用户名不能重复、密码要足够复杂……我摸索了很长时间。虽然很麻烦，但是之后洛基真的很开心。</p><p> </p><p>原来是为了让洛基开心点。毕竟他限制了洛基的出行，应该想要做点什么补偿他吧。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：那他知道这件事吗？</p><p> </p><p>Thor：应该还不知道。也请你不要告诉他，如果他知道是我做的大概会不高兴。我现在觉得这是个错误的行动，对其他人不公平。</p><p> </p><p>Bucky：其实你也不用太在意，他写得也很好。所以……你看过他写的文章吗？</p><p> </p><p>Thor：我看过了。实话说，我没想到他这么……开放？而且写的还是你和史蒂夫，不过我想他不是故意的，你别在意。</p><p> </p><p>但他就是故意的……巴基在心里腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>不过这么说，索尔应该不知道他也在这个论坛写文。万幸。想到他把索尔和洛基写死那么多次，好像有点对不起他们。</p><p> </p><p>作为事件的旁观者，巴基意识到，索尔其实很在乎洛基，至少比洛基认为的要在乎得多。索尔在他背后为他做了这么多事。如果洛基稍微诚实一点的话，说不定他们早在一起了。</p><p> </p><p>他不由得想到了自己，想到了他旁边坐着的史蒂夫。这么多年，他们一直是最好的朋友，史蒂夫是一定这样认为的。而巴基的那份朋友之上的情感从来都隐藏在心里，那么多想说的话想做的事都不能以朋友身份进行。</p><p> </p><p>他惆怅地打开文档编辑页面，对着空白想了半天刚刚索尔的事。左思右想，他决定还是写一篇HE吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>之后洛基还是发现了索尔用小号给他刷热度这件事，跟巴基一样，他也察觉到了那些点赞评论的用户名都是一个套路。不过他倒没觉得这事有什么不好，反正他的文是到榜首了，是真是假都无所谓。</p><p> </p><p>“这都是你一个人弄的？”洛基质问索尔。</p><p> </p><p>被发现了的索尔满怀愧疚地回答：“呃，是的。其实我只是想让你高兴点……我下次不会了。”</p><p> </p><p>“下次不会？”洛基对着索尔挑了挑眉，“我的意思是——你给我 加 大 力 度。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>巴基背靠沙发，脚踩在沙发垫，手里还抱着一个软乎乎的抱枕在手机上打字。</p><p> </p><p>自从巴基写了一篇HE后读者反馈异常激烈纷纷奔走相告：红星太太发糖啦！巴基一看这可不行，就算洛基和索尔快成了也不能放过他——洛基的黄文可是每天准时发表，他可得用虐文回击。</p><p> </p><p>旁边的史蒂夫提醒他：“这个姿势以后会腰间盘突出的，你已经不是小时候了，要关心自己的身体。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基听闻小小地往后靠了靠，挺直了腰。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫满意地点点头，视线回到手机上。</p><p> </p><p>他打开同人论坛主页面，一眼就看到了数量惊人的未读私信。他点开第一条——认真负责的美国队长总是善于听取别人的评价。</p><p> </p><p>-太太！！！您画的巴基太美了！！</p><p> </p><p>是夸巴基好看的，史蒂夫心里美滋滋。</p><p> </p><p>-白星太太最近怎么没更新呀，没有您的图我好空虚555555</p><p> </p><p>因为最近巴基和他同一屋檐，随时都能看到，不需要画画来排解思念。不过他不能暴露自己美国队长的身份，只能回复自己最近没时间画画。</p><p> </p><p>-太太，给您推荐一篇文，您肯定会喜欢的！！[网页链接]</p><p> </p><p>推荐文章怎么不写个题材内容，还信誓旦旦地说他一定会喜欢？史蒂夫一头雾水点开文字后的链接。页面跳转到同人论坛的一篇帖子。</p><p> </p><p>作者：LIES</p><p> </p><p>标题：盾冬pwp短打</p><p> </p><p>盾冬是什么？</p><p> </p><p>pwp又是什么？？</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫在第一段看到了自己和巴基的名字，第二段看到了他们开始脱衣服。第三段出现了一些他平时不会说的词汇……史蒂夫好像意识到这篇文在讲什么了。</p><p> </p><p>巴基抬头，正好看到史蒂夫对着屏幕眉头紧锁如临大敌的样子，问：“史蒂夫，你在看什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“呃呃没什么，就我平常看的那些。”</p><p> </p><p>“那你怎么紧张成这样？让我也看看。”</p><p> </p><p>“不不不你不会感兴趣的。”史蒂夫赶紧把手机拿到怀里护着不让巴基看到。</p><p> </p><p>这下巴基更好奇了，干脆一把夺走了他怀里的手机：“有什么我不能看的……”</p><p> </p><p>在看到作者的那一刻巴基闭嘴了。</p><p> </p><p>不安地看了一眼史蒂夫——他更不安地看着巴基。</p><p> </p><p>巴基又低头看帖子内容，洛基写的什么题材他可是最清楚不过——除了doi还是doi。往下翻了两页，巴基故作镇定地问：“你怎么看这种东西？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是我……是别人发给我就点开看了，我不知道是这种内容。”</p><p> </p><p>“谁发的？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不认识，你看。”史蒂夫把刚刚的私信界面调出来给巴基看。</p><p> </p><p>看到页面巴基心里咯噔一下，史蒂夫也看这个论坛，那他写虐文的事是不是暴露了？</p><p> </p><p>“你在这个网站写文？”</p><p> </p><p>“写文？不是，我就是把我平常画的画发上来，是托尼给我推荐的这个网站，他说可以和读者分享还能增加网站李陆良……所以我平时就发了一些。但刚刚那样的内容我从来没看过，我就只是发发图而已，你看他们都说你好看……”史蒂夫给巴基指了几个夸巴基颜值的评论。</p><p> </p><p>“这么说起来，”巴基回想起他最开始莫名其妙收到的广告短信，为什么这个网站的广告就精准投放到他这个平时不怎么上网的人了？“我是收到了短信才知道这个网站……”</p><p> </p><p>巴基猛然想起，在他收到短信后随意看过的新闻——史塔克工业新收购了某某公司，这个公司好像是个网络公司。再加上是托尼把这个网站推荐给史蒂夫这种引流操作，巴基好像知道为什么那条广告会推送到他这了——让正主本人参与来增加阅读量吗？</p><p> </p><p>“你也知道这个网站？也把画发到这里吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“不，我是写文的……”巴基心虚地坦白，“我之前收到了网站的广告短信，点进去看了一会觉得挺有趣的，后来我就也写了一些发上去……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫表情复杂地看着他，指着刚才那篇文问：“……也是这种？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然不是！我写的都是正经内容。”巴基立刻反驳。</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，其实你写那种内容也没什么，我是说，毕竟是成年人了，只是别被小孩子看到。我能看看你写的文章吗，巴基？”</p><p> </p><p>“还是别看了……”巴基回答，他自己都记不清在文里把洛基写死多少次了，还是别让史蒂夫看了，“不过，告诉你一件事。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么事？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基神神秘秘地凑到史蒂夫耳边：</p><p> </p><p>“刚才你看的那篇文是洛基写的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>复仇者大厦，复联高层紧急秘密会议。</p><p> </p><p>剑拔弩张的紧张氛围笼罩了会议室整体，浓重的硝烟味覆盖在座的三人。</p><p> </p><p>最终还是托尼先打破了沉默：</p><p> </p><p>“哎呀……史蒂夫你怎么这么看着我，我又不是故意的，新公司需要扩展用户数量。我也没想到巴恩斯写了那么多，从另一个角度讲这是好事，这说明他对现代工具适应得很迅速……索尔你可以把锤子放下吗，我又没针对洛基推送广告，阿斯加德通网线又不是史塔克工业修的。”</p><p> </p><p>“巴基总是不让我看他的手机内容，原来他每次看的都是你的网站。我很高兴他对于网络适应得这么快，但你真的不该利用他。”</p><p> </p><p>“怪不得洛基一直沉迷写文不理我，我以为他在生我的气哄了很久……我开了几百个号天天给他刷热度。”</p><p> </p><p>“好好好我知道你们两位老人相依为命也知道你们兄弟情比金坚，我干脆收购一个婚庆公司给你们一条龙服务，不用在我眼前秀了谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>论坛管理员发帖：</p><p> </p><p>有一个坏消息，你们的red star太太和LIES太太以后不再更新了。</p><p>但还有一个好消息，你们搞到真的了。</p><p> </p><p>Sam面无表情地打出这行字，配上自己面无表情出席史蒂夫和巴基、索尔和洛基四人婚礼的照片。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>